


By Firelight

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, M/M, May only be a legend, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and that's okay, catching feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Jiraiya learns that clan lore may not always be what it seems, and that true love is sometimes standing right in front of you.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> For JiraOro Day. Prompt - 'Fated'
> 
> Special thanks to shipcat and Krikee as usual <3

The Nakano river is usually a lonely place, especially at night, but towards the top of the hill where the trees edge out into a rocky outcropping that overlooks the water - it’s theirs. The spot is remote enough to keep wandering eyes away; a secret base to camp out in after their adventures. At least, they are adventures to Jiraiya. Orochimaru tends to go along with his ideas, even when they are bad ones. 

And, okay, sometimes Jiraiya can admit when they are bad ones, but it’s always worth trying in the end. Because no matter what they always end up here together when they’re done, with a little campfire, and snacks to share.

It’s not like there is anything or anyone waiting for either of them at home. Since his Mama passed, there are just cold, quiet rooms filled with sad memories and wishes for days that are gone now. Jiraiya would rather be anywhere but there, hearing himself breathe.

Here, with Orochimaru, the quiet is not so loud. 

To tell the truth, he doesn’t know if Oro will show up this time, because tonight’s scheme probably pushed his teammate a little too far. He knows Oro doesn’t always get his reasons for wanting what he wants, and maybe it was risky… but they’re shinobi! Being sneaky is what they’re good at, and for an Akamine spying is even more important. But tonight was a failure and Orochimaru walked off in a huff, leaving him to get caught peeping at the bath house fence without a lookout. Jiraiya is still bearing a few hot water scald marks as a result. 

He can admit he deserved it though, and if Oro shows up, he’ll have to apologize. It’ll help that there are extra egg tarts in the bento he brought. 

Oro always likes those.

Jiraiya is heating water for tea when he senses Orochimaru’s faintly corrosive chakra nearby and he’s surprised at how relieved he feels. In a blink, his teammate is moving to sit primly on his heels on the ground beside him, eyeing Jiraiya from the side.

“Did you get caught?” Orochimaru asks after a few moments, voice bland.

“Yep! That oba-san splashed some really hot water all over me too!” Jiraiya forces a slight laugh. 

“Where are you injured?” 

“Huh? Oh no, I’m okay.”

“Show me.” Orochimaru grabs his hand, ignoring Jiraiya’s immediate blush and lifting his sleeve with a slight frown. “You have a first-degree burn.”

He reaches into his weapons pouch for first aid supplies, and though he is far too serious with his treatment methods so far as Jiraiya is concerned, it’s kind of nice to be cared for by someone. Now is probably as good a time as any for that apology.

“Hey, uh, Oro… I’m sorry about the bath house. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.”

“Don’t do it again and we’ll be okay,” Orochimaru replies, tying off the last bandage and studying Jiraiya’s face.

Those serpentine eyes seem to be staring far more intently than usual and Jiraiya finally wonders. “What is it?”

“Your markings are interesting, I’ve always thought so. Weren’t your mama’s different?”

Jiraiya gives him an especially wide grin. “Oh yeah! Our markings change because of _ love _ ...” He wiggles his eyebrows and his voice takes on a theatrical air. “Akamine marks become more defined when you bond with your fated person, your soulmate. And every time that bond becomes deeper, they get closer to what their final shape will be.”

Orochimaru just blinks at him. Jiraiya’s grin falters.

“What?” 

“That’s so silly. Clan markings are linked to bloodlines and chakra.”

“Well, it’s true! And one day, I’ll prove it.” Jiraiya says, crossing his arms.

With a longsuffering sigh, Orochimaru simply nods. “Did you bring egg tarts?”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sky is like an ocean of stars at this hour, and when Jiraiya reaches a hand up towards the great expanse, the brightness almost feels close enough to touch. Living flame in countless masses twinkling and illuminating everything in sight. Beneath the sliver of the crescent moon, surrounded by such comforting splendor, he never feels alone. 

A rustling in the grasses nearby alerts him to the fact that he is not in fact alone, and Orochimaru has finally caught up with him. 

“Took you long enough, teme,” Jiraiya jibes, sitting up and poking a stick into the embers of the small fire he’s started. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I shouldn’t have, after the stunt you pulled.” Orochimaru says quietly, sitting down beside him. “Hime could have killed us both. Or broken bones at least.”

“Ahh, Oro, a man’s gotta try, yeah?” Jiraiya sighs.

“Why are you so keen on ‘trying’ right now?” Orochimaru draws his knees up against his chest, golden eyes illuminated by the firelight. A rush of wind ruffles his dark hair and Jiraiya tries to ignore a sudden rush of heat to his own cheeks.

His rival has no right looking… well, looking like _that_ on a night like _this._

“Well - ah - haven’t you seen something different about me lately?” Jiraiya looks at him, preening a bit.

Orochimaru’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head to the side considering. “I noticed your markings changed after that mission to Tea Country. Other than that you are the same.”

“Exactly! My markings! They grew. Don’t you know what that means?” Jiraiya grins.

“That story? Come on, baka - most clan markings change due to altered chakra states. You probably just gained more power.”

“Nahhh, there was a distinct moment when I pulled Hime out of the line of fire… Our eyes met and it was like a fairy tale connection.” Jiraiya sighs.

Orochimaru stares at Jiraiya like he’s grown two heads. “So a strong look? The same thing happened when you shoved me out of the path of falling rocks and landed on top of me.”

It’s Jiraiya’s turn to stare at Orochimaru for a stricken moment, ignoring the ticklish flutter in his middle and the warmth on his cheeks. Nevermind that his sensor of a teammate can feel temperature changes on the air, and taste the trace of emotions as if they had a flavor.

The snake summoner pretends not to notice, just makes a soft sound of interest. “You think that such a moment will trigger the discovery of your fated one? Your soulmate? And closeness will make your markings even more distinct?”

“Um, well yeah.” Jiraiya scratches the back of his woolly head rather sheepishly. “That’s what the stories say. That’s what my Mama said.”

“That’s clearly a legend constructed around a chakric phenomenon for the purpose of making it romantic.”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is. Bards and talespinners do it all the time.”

“Not everything has to be proven, teme.”

“Empirical data is important, dobe.”

With the preternatural speed that is nearly his trademark, Orochimaru has closed the space between them, his slender fingers fisted in the front of Jiraiya’s shirt. The larger boy has barely so much as blinked when plush lips press fiercely against his own.

When Orochimaru pulls back, his cheeks are rosy but his smile is smug. “They haven’t grown a bit. I’m telling you, it’s chakra.”

Outwardly, he tries to play it cool, as if that didn’t just happen. As if his first kiss was not just taken by another male bodied person he may or may not have fuzzy feelings for. Inwardly, Jiraiya quails with the knowledge that his rival - the frustratingly beautiful, untouchable, annoyingly perfect snake bastard - _thinks he is his soulmate._

And a part of him really hopes it is true.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Limbs still enmeshed and sweat glistening on silken skin, Jiraiya opens his eyes to catch sight of Orochimaru propped up on one elbow, staring at him. His body still faintly buzzes with the echoes of remembered pleasure, and he smiles in wonder, lifting a hand to trace a still-flushed cheek. The smile drawn in answer across those perfect lips is enough to make his heart beat fast all over again.

Even moreso with the sight of the red ribbon tied around a dainty wrist, jingling with its bells as Orochimaru moves. Claiming him as Jiraiya’s lover, his own, in the old ways his clan once followed - traditions now known only by two. 

The firelight casts dancing shadows over pearly white flesh and Jiraiya would be driven to further distraction were it not for the pensive expression on Orochimaru’s face. A slender finger traces the line of his cheek where his markings run and he realizes what his lover is thinking about.

“Did they grow?” Jiraiya asks.

“No. Not yet anyway,” Orochimaru says, biting his lip. His fingers move to toy with a lock of loose white hair. 

Jiraiya tugs him down to lie against his chest. “Then you’re gonna love hearing this, sweetheart.”

“Hearing what?”

“You were right all along.”

“I’m sorry, what?” The edges of Orochimaru’s mouth quirk slightly, a smile playing about the edges.

Jiraiya laughs and wraps his arms even tighter around his slighter partner. “You heard me, but I’ll repeat it. You, my brilliant lover, were right. The stories were just stories and it was probably chakra all along. Because I’m the happiest I have ever been in my life.”

Orochimaru gives him a look he can’t quite interpret. “Oh but you see, I know that.” he draws in close with a grin, “I’ve known you as my mate since we were children. You were just too stubborn to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you can, I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose](http://www.pillowfort.io/awintersrose)  
> Twitter: [www.twitter.com/awintersrosered](https://twitter.com/awintersrosered)


End file.
